Tonight We Ride
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Train and Saya can finally show their feelings for one another. One shot TrainSaya lemon that's right!. Pardon me if my writing is lame because I was new at the time.
1. Chapter 1

**Tonight We Ride**

_Hello again. Now here it is, as I'd said before, a Train/Saya lemon fic! There has not been one here before, so now here it is. This takes place some hours after my previous fic "Sudden Impact". Train and Saya can finally have their fun. So enjoy! Leave some reviews and no flames!_

_WARNING: Anyone not liking lemon or anything containing sex turn away now! This is not for you, unless you're into reading lemons._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat._

Train and Saya return to Train's apartment. They had a nice dinner with their friends, so its time for them to have time for themselves. They went up to the roof to gaze at the stars and moon. "Its pretty don't you think?" Train asks Saya, leaning on his shoulder. "Yeah" was all she said.

Saya then looked at Train. There is something hidden inside her that she wants to tell him how she feels. Train was considered a dear friend to her, but inside, she has fallen for him. Saya wanted to tell him and now seems to be a good time. These times of wanting to tell him has reached its end. Even Saya has limits. Now its time for her to tell him that she's in love with him.

"Train?"

"Yes?"

"Listen Train. I have to say that you were more than a friend to me. I had to say that, I love you Train."

Train's heart skipped a beat. Saya tells him that she's in love with him. Train kinda felt the same way. Train then embraces her. "Saya... I, err, love you too."

Saya smiles at his response. They looked at each other in the eye, their eyes and faces illuminating beautifully from the moon. Train moves his lips closer to hers. Saya then cups his left cheek with her right hand, pulls her face towards his lips and kissed him. Train wraps his arm around her, the other holding her free hand.

The love birds kissed passionately under the star filled night. After some time, they pull out, faces red. Train goes to kiss her again, but Saya stopped him. "Not here. We might fall off you know." Saya said. "Oh, right. In my room then." Train said.

"Train, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Train, I want to be with you. So please, lets make love, tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yes. We're now boyfriend and girlfriend now. And we have a special bond together. We're still the best of friends though."

Then they went off to his bedroom. When they got in, they resume their kissing session. The kiss was passionate and gentle, and as time progresses, it grew. Both wanted more, and want each other. The kiss grew intense and more steamy, the couple lost in this frenzy of bliss.

When they were out of air, they pull out and again looked at each other. Their eyes glow with love. Again they kissed hungrily, then they begin to rip out their clothes. Train was having a hard time removing her kimono. Saya helped him remove it and let it fall to the floor, showing her beautiful body. Train was enchanted looking at her perfect body, radiating from the moonlight, making some sort of a pretty aura around her. Saya looks pretty and sexy in her pinkish white panties.

Saya then removes Train's shirt, and throwing it aside, showing his real muscles and hard abs. Saya kisses his chest, marveling at his perfection. Train then tries to take out her bra, but again had a hard time, not knowing how to. Saya giggled at his inexperience at this. She removes it for him, slowly letting it fall to reveal her perfectly round breasts. Saya smiles at his admiration. "Do you wanna touch them?" Saya asks seductively at him.

Train lost his control and kisses her again, Saya's breasts sandwiched between her and Train's hard chest. Saya of course kisses him back, tongues dancing and lancing together as she unbutton his pants and let it fall at his feet, leaving him in black boxers. Train moved her from where they stand and to the bed, him on top. His hands fumble at her breasts as they kiss, Saya moaning in the kiss. Then Train's hands went down and took off her last piece of clothing. Saya took out his boxers, now both naked.

They pull apart for air, then again kiss steamingly, hungry for each other after all this time. After the tongue dancing again they pull apart to breathe, Train making his way to her breasts. Train tasted both her breasts and Saya's enjoying it, arching her back to give him more of her breast into his mouth. Her hands at his head, combing his messy untidy hair. Train then goes lower, to her lowest region, and begins to suck it.

Saya moans his name loud but not noisy enough to let everyone know what they're doing. Train sucks at her wet opening while his hands still at her breasts. Saya moans and screams in ecstasy uncontrollably, feeling true bliss, and Train loves what he's hearing. Wanting more, he sucks hard but slow while his hands massaged her breasts hard but gently, a slow, sweet torture for Saya. She couldn't hold out anymore, she cummed into his mouth, juices flowing like a flood when a dam broke. Train tasted her sweetness and tasted like honey in a way. He puts his hand into cunt, rubs at it so that his hands soaked in her juices in order for him to let her taste herself.

Train went up to her. Saya wraps her around him. "Train, please, take me now. I want you so bad." she said with want. She then raises her hips towards at his hips and wraps her legs around him, his manhood went inside her core. Saya felt jolts of pain, but tries to ignore it as she waits for pleasure to set in. Train stayed still for a little time.

When the pain departed from her and pleasure replaces it, Saya then pushes her hips at his to dig it deeper. "I'm fine Train. Now lets ride." "Very well Saya."

He then goes for the move. Train thrust and rams into her and Saya moaning and screaming, feeling pleasure. Later on, Saya pulled him down for a kiss and rolls over, her on top for a while. Saya pushes her whole body down on him, getting impaled by his manhood as it digs deeper, her breasts crushed by his muscled chest. Soon both reached their peak, barriers breaking to let the flood out. Their screams were muffled by their fierce kiss.

After they pull out they pant for air, both sweating hard. They had their fun, but Train wasn't done yet. He flipped her over and rams into her again. As he thrust into her his hand fumbles her breast recklessly while the other holds her hand. Saya screams in pleasure, begging and wanting more. "Train!! Uhh!! Harder!!"

Train pounds into her mercilessly, not stopping until they reached their second cumming. Soon the flood came pouring out again. Saya screams his name while Train grunted deep. Train pours his seed into her while Saya soaks him with her essence.

Both were tired now. Even for Train, the Black Cat, can't go on anymore as he is feeling sleepy. The same goes for Saya. They lie down facing one another, still connected, having the smiles of angels. Saya caressed his cheek and his muscled chest.

"I love you Train."

"I love you too Saya. Lets stay together forever."

"Sounds good."

And with that, they fell to slumber and they went to dreamland together.

**Meanwhile, somewhere...**

_Eve_: "Did you guys hear that?"

_Rinslet_: "Hear what?"

_Sven_: "That? Oh, believe me, you don't want to know."

_Rinslet_: "Now lets not talk about that now please?"

_Eve_: "Did Train and Saya...?"

_Sven_: "Now Eve lets just leave them in peace, now shall we go and forget about it? Its not our... business so lets go!"

_Eve_: "Very well. I'll not meddle which is not our business. Especially when they're... doing their thing."

And off they walk into the streets from the park while Sven lit up a cigs. They need find a place to sleep in.

_Rinslet_: "And to think that they'll do that when they got together again today."

_Sven_: "Well, that's how they are, you know how they felt after all this time."

**The End**

_So how is it? Sorry if its lame or kind of rushed. Hope you like it! Again try checking my other stories and leave a positive review or two. See y'all next time._


	2. Author's Note: FanFiction Petition

**Author's Note: A Fanfic ****Petition**

_This has nothing to do with the story, but I believe its important this has to be posted._

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden


End file.
